Tails' Revenge
by TyVulpine
Summary: One Freedom Fighter makes a sacrifice that may cost the Freedom Fighters everything...
1. Chapter 1

One Freedom Fighter makes the ultimate sacrifice, but the Freedom Fighters pay a bigger price.

Chapter One

"Tails, ya here?" Sonic called, peering into Tails' workshop.  
"Yeah, I'm working on the Tornado. Come take a look, Sonic." Tails called back, making some adjustments to his plane.  
Sonic walked over and inspected the plane.  
"I don't see anything different, Tails. What's new with it?"  
"I made it more automatic. This way, I don't have to worry so much about manual control while flying it." Tails answered, lifting up his faceguard, apparently finished smoldering some pieces into place on the Tornado.  
"Cool, bro. How about making it go faster?"  
"I'm working on that actually, Sonic. The problem is getting this to be compatible with the Tornado." Tails replied, walking over a box, and opening it. He turns around, holding something.  
"A CHAOS EMERALD?! Where did you find it, Tails?!" Sonic exclaimed.  
"I found it the other day, in Knothole's junkyard. I was looking for some pieces to use to replace some worn-out parts on the Tornado, and found it under some old broken televisions..."  
"Woah, nice find bro. But doesn't the Tornado already have a Chaos Emerald installed into it?"  
"Yeah, but with a second Emerald, I could make the Tornado even faster and stronger than before."  
"Isn't that dangerous?"  
"Maybe, but it might be worth it."

"Worth it?!" Exclaimed Sonic. "Do you know what will happen if there's a reaction between the two Emeralds??"  
"Yes, Sonic. But I'll keep them separated. Don't worry. I know what I'm doing."  
Sonic opened his mouth to reply, when an alarm on the videophone went off. Tails walked over and answered it.  
"Tails here. Go ahead."  
Princess Sally Acorn's face appeared on the viewscreen.  
"Oh, hello Aunt Sally. What can I do for you?"  
"Hello, Tails. Is Sonic there with you?" Sally replied, smiling politely.  
"Yes, he's over by the Tornado. I'll get him. Hang on."  
"Don't bother, Tails. I want to see both of you at the Castle immediately. I'm issuing a Code Red Alert."  
"Understood, Sally. Tails out."  
Tails turned off the videophone, and hurried over to Sonic.  
"Who was that, bro?" Sonic asked.  
"Sally. She wants to see us at the Castle. Code Red Alert."  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"  
They started heading towards the Castle, Sonic going full speed, Tails flying at top speed.

They arrive at the Castle and take their appointed seats at the Council of  
War Table...

Sally at the head,  
Sonic-as her consort- to her right  
Antoine D'Coolette- as General of the Knothole Army- to her left  
Bunnie Rabbot to the right of Sonic  
Rotor the Walrus to the left of Antoine  
Amy Rose to the right of Bunnie  
and Tails to the left of Rotor

"This meeting will come to order." Sally said, banging her gavel.  
The room immediately grew deathly quiet.  
"Proceed, Rotor." Sally said glancing and nodding at the walrus.  
"Thank you Sally." Rotor replied, walking over to a large videoscreen, and activating it. "As you can see, Eggman has a new weapon. It is a rocket designed to penetrate the upper atmosphere, and release poisonous gas into the atmosphere. The gas will kill all the trees in the Great Forest, thus exposing Knothole Village like a Roman Candle."  
"How do we stop it, Rotor-sugah?" Bunnie asked, in her Southern Mobian accent.  
"Well, " Rotor said, uneasy. "There's only one way. To destroy something that large, we will have to do it from the inside. Which means someone will have to sneak onto the launching pad, and plant a bomb inside the rocket. Unfortunately, there are only two Mobians here who are capable of planting the bomb in the right place. Bunnie...and Tails."  
Tails flinched at the mention of his name. Normally he was forbidden to go on a mission...


	2. Disaster

"Let me do it, Aunt Sally! I know I can!"  
Sally smiled at Tails. "Very well, Tails. We will watch you from here. Just be careful."  
"I'll be close by to ya, Tails-sugah. As a back-up ah course." Bunnie said.  
"Okay Bunnie. I'll take the Tornado, and land close by. That would be the fastest way in and out."  
"Be sure to fly in under Eggman's radar." Sally cautioned. "Othewise we'll never get a chance at it."  
Tails nodded. "I understand, Aunt Sally."  
Sally bent down and looked Tails straight in the eye. "And if anything goes wrong, Tails honey, you turn around and come straight back to Knothole, understood?"  
Tails smiled and nodded and hugged Sally.

Two hours later, Tails was getting the final touches to the Tornado ready. He climbed into the flyer's seat and looked down at the Freedom Fighters on the ground by the plane. He smiled at them, and gave them a thumbs-up. The window hatch started closing down over Tails.  
"Be careful, Tails! And come back safely!" Sally called up.  
Tails nodded, and started up the engines.  
The others stepped back out of the way, and Tails taxied to the runway, then powered up to full thrust. The Tornado slowly started forward, then picked up speed.

Sonic waved to Tails, who waved back.

"He looks so big, doesn't he, Sonic?" Sally grinned, looking at the hedgehog.

Sonic nodded. "He sure does, Sal. I'm glad you allowed him to go on this mission."

Sally sighed. "I didn't want to, but we need his abilities or else we're all doomed."

Sonic hugged the chipmunk as they watched the biplane disappear over the forest trees towards Robotropolis.

Tails flew so low over the trees, he could almost reach out and touch the tops of them. "Oh, I hope I can make Aunt Sally proud of me. I want to be a Freedom Fighter and hope it shows Aunt Sally that I'm ready to be on---" Tails was cut off as a sudden explosion took out the left wing of the Tornado. "Oh, shi…." Tails muttered and giggled as he thought of how Sally would ground him for that language but the smile faded as the plane hit a tree and went cartwheeling into the woods. "I'm sorry, Sonic. I'm sorry, Aunt Sal…" He never got to finish the sentence as the plane crashed into another tree and Tails' world went black.


End file.
